


A Lack of Privacy

by reluctant_abandon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Vague het sex, incestuous thoughts., voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reluctant_abandon/pseuds/reluctant_abandon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's drunkenly taking care of business when Dean brings a girl back to their room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lack of Privacy

Sam struggled with his belt buckle. His fingers felt numb and clumsy, like the rest of him, and he wanted nothing more than to strip down and collapse into bed. Tonight, the haze of red light from the vacancy sign wouldn't disturb him. Even the aches from their most recent hunt barely registered over the numbing affect of way too many shots of Whiskey.

“Fuck'n Dea....” he grumbled and collapsed back on the bed.

Forgoing the belt buckle, he skillessly kicked at his shoes until first one and then the other slid free. The tee shirt came off after only a few curses but the thermal under it posed more of a problem. It bunched around his wide shoulders and ran rough over the claw marks on his neck.

For long minutes he laid in stillness, his pulse echoing off the walls. That pulse seemed to be origination not in his heart but much lower. He reached for his belt again, only half convinced that he had the energy to quiet the insistent throbbing. When the belt finally came undone it was another minute of pained grunts and frustrated whimpers before he kicked the jeans free and crawled beneath the itchy comforter.

One hand ran lazily over his chest as the other dipped beneath his boxers. At the first slide of skin against skin he grinned. Closing his eyes, he savored the closest thing to bliss he'd known in a while. His hand moved automatically, the motion familiar and elegantly primal. For once, his mind was quiet. There was no guilt or nagging memories. His entire world had shrunk to his cock and the pleasure pulsing through his body.

The sound of fumbling keys and a playful giggle registered somewhere in his fuzzy mind. Moving in what seemed like slow motion, he flipped onto his side. Hot pleasure rushed over him as his achingly hard erection slid against the bed.

“Finally.” Dean's voice slurred from booze and arousal. There was a thud as he kicked his boot against the dresser and then another. “I thought you were going to win there for a minute.”

“No you didn't.” She laughed and the sound was husky enough to tease a disgruntled twitch out of Sam's body.

“You're right. I shamelessly hustled you, honey,” Dean whispered.

Sam gave up the effort and opened his eyes. His brother had the girl pinned beneath his gaze as he peeled the tank top over her head and tossed it across the room. Leaning forward, his mouth pressed hot kisses over her neck and collar bone.

“I wanted to be hustled.”

“I know.” He flashed her a heated smirk and removed his tee shirt in one smooth motion. Inwardly, Sam rolled his eyes but he couldn't deny the heat in the girl's eyes as she took in the smooth skin and sleek muscles of Dean's body.

And then she was clutching his shoulders as Dean went to his knees. The sound of her zipper lowering sounded overly loud in the room. Soon it was coupled with her breathy gasps and soft pleas of encouragement. In bed, Sam bit down hard on his lip, hoping the pain would somehow lessen the painful throb of his body.

“Please,” she begged and tugged at his hair. “I want....”

“What?” He stood and watched with a smirk as her shaking fingers hurriedly worked to get him naked. Finally taking pity on the girl, he pushed her hands away and peeled the jeans over his hips. Their harsh breathing washed over Sam like an assault. His cock gave an interested lurch as the two of them tumbled onto the bed in a tangle of bare limbs and scorching touches.

“Talk to me,” Dean demanded. “Tell me what you want.”

Sam's hips twitched forward almost without thought. His brother's raspy voice was there, edging him on as surely as he was driving the frantic girl out of her mind. And she was begging and gasping her approval as her legs curved around Dean's back. The vivid image of her nails dragging over his shoulder blades was coupled with a deep, hungry groan. Sam's hand moved downward.

He circled his cock with a firm grip and didn't dare to breathe for fear of what would come out of his mouth. The pleasure was intense and sudden, his nerves raw from restraint. The steady thrust and draw of Dean's hips. The way her back arched off the bed. Even the look of focus and arousal on his brother's face. It was all coming together to push him over the edge, but nothing rivaled the sounds. Dean growled in the back of his throat and Sam shuddered, his body tensing as his hand quickened.

Glancing up at Dean's face, he was stunned to see his brother's lidded gaze directed back at him. His hand slowed for an instant but the girl writhing beneath Dean let out a sob as she came and his stomach tightened in sudden urgency. Their eyes met, neither pausing in their drive for pleasure. As the seconds ticked by, the slight question in Dean's eyes disappeared beneath a full fledged smirk. He licked his lips, whether purposefully or without thought Sam would never know, but the image burned into his brain like so much else about that night and became instantly and perversely erotic.

“Come on,” Dean growled, his voice husky and desperate. “Come for me.”

Sam stiffened, his throbbing cock eager to comply. Even as his hazy mind rebelled against something he wasn't sure he understood, the blinding pleasure hit. Great waves of it that washed away everything else. Feeling bare and raw-nerved, Sam closed his eyes as he came. The image of his brother played against his eyelids and Sam was still gasping for breath when he heard Dean moan at the suddenness of his own orgasm.


End file.
